Bludgeon (TF2017)
Bludgeon from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Bludgeon is a ferocious warrior, skilled in the ancient Cybertronian martial art of Metallikato. He and his blade can cut through the battlefield as if everyone else is operating at a minimal speed setting. Bludgeon's feats in battle seem nearly supernatural, which is probably the effect he's going for, if he doesn't believe his own hype. Utterly vicious and aloof, Bludgeon is also highly religious, adhering to an arcane code of honor. Though his beliefs fuel his single-minded bloodthirstiness with dogmatic precision, they also cause him to be rather superstitious. Bludgeon is (obviously) a Pretender who has adopted a shell which takes the appearance of a skeletal samurai. His signature weapon is an energo-sword, though he also carries a shield and a high-voltage electric cannon. In accordance with his martial arts motif, generators in his shell's legs can create disorienting clouds of smoke, and he can generate electric fireballs from the torso of either his body or his shell. It is unknown whether Bludgeon is any less agile or capable in his blocky robot mode, but it wouldn't be surprising. History Arc 3 After commandeering a genetics research lab on Earth, Scorponok was able to create the science of Pretender shells using synthoplasmic chambers constructed by himself and Vorath. Bludgeon was one of twelve Decepticon volunteers transformed by the process into Pretenders. But soon after the process was completed, the Decepticons took notice of a digital eavesdropper. After tracing the intruder to Alternate Reality, Inc., Scorponok sent out his newly recreated troops to test their might against the spies. But, having gained access to the Pretender process themselves, the Autobots were able to manufacture heroic counterparts to Scorponok's goons. A digital copy of Optimus Prime proved to be a superior tactician against the Decepticons, tipping the odds in the Autobots' favor. Bludgeon and his kin were soon driven into a retreat. |Pretender to the Throne| Scorponok was repaired, and next took his troops to meet with Ratbat's Decepticons at their Arctic base. While Scorponok and a small entourage were receiving a guided tour of said base, they learned that Ratbat was purposely withholding information about the legendary Underbase from them. Enraged by the deceit, Scorponok stormed back towards his ship, where the rest of his troops were waiting, only for his path to be barred by Ratbat's cronies. Seeing this take place, Bludgeon and Hun-Gurrr decided to lead their shipmates in an assault and come to Scorponok's aid. Decepticon clashed against Decepticon until those on both sides of this civil war came to realize that Starscream had engineered the whole debacle to get to the Underbase himself. |Cold War| Trivia *Kevin Michael Richardson voices Bludgeon Changes *Bludgeon, Carnivac, Catilla, Octopunch, Snarler, and Stranglehold didn't appear in Pretender to the Throne! *Bludgeon didn't appear in Cold War!, his role in the episode adaptation taken from Triggerhappy. This can be taken as potential foreshadowing of later events. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Martial Artists Category:Pretenders Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons